Umbrella
by Norikita
Summary: A short fanfiction of Reiner/Bertholdt. Bertholdt never liked the feeling of rain on his skin, and wet clothes; and Reiner got that covered. Bertholdt gives him a small 'present' in exchange for his 'thank you'. Thanks to imagineyourotp @ tumblr for the prompt / idea! Warning : Reiner/Bert (yaoi)


**Author's comment : **Bertholdt / Reiner are one of my OTPs, but only now i made fanfics of them uwu i'm not really good with the two, but i do hope you guys like it! ;D thanks to imagineyourotp for the prompt uwu basically, Bertholdt never really liked the feeling of rain on his skin, and Reiner got that covered! :D Bertholdt has a way to thank him uvu Warning, yaoi, and rated T :3

* * *

It was raining, after the cleanup. Sure, his training to become part of the Scouting Legion included using 3DMG under the rain, more than 4 hours of rain, swinging around the brances in the forest. But that didn't mean he liked doing it, he was only doing it because he had to. And here he was, sheltered by one edge of a house's roof, his boots was caked by mud (after running around to deliver a few messages to one and another), and he was soaking wet. He didn't feel sick, nor cold, but he made a decision in his mind that he wouldn't go back to base until the rain stopped. Which, would probably take quite a long time, judging by the rate of rain drops which seemed to increase. Bertholdt cursed inside his head.

"Bertl!"

Bertholdt heard his name being called from his left, and so he turned his head at the source of the voice. God, he was thankful after seeing who called him.

It was Reiner, his childhood friend.

And better, he bought an umbrella with him.

Reiner half jogged to the place where Bertholdt was, sheltering himself from the rain as he did. "I got you an umbrella.", he finally said, after reaching Bertholdt's spot with a smile. "Don't you think i don't know you?", he jokingly continued, nudging Bertholdt's elbow with his, "You never liked running under the rain, don't you?". Bertholdt smiled, and nodded, he muttered in a small voice that Reiner could barely hear, "Thank you, Reiner.".

Reiner smiled and lifted his hand, to shelter him and Bertholdt under the roof. But Bertholdt grabbed hold of the umbrella, and sheltered the two instead. He was taller than Reiner, so it would be much more comfortable for both Reiner and Bertholdt.

Like the two was commanded by some sort of a commander, the two walked out from under the roof at the same time, boots splashing the small puddles on the street. The two turned left, and Reiner almost slipped, thanks to the slippy stones. Almost, since he took hold of Bertholdt's shoulder (the good thing was, that Bertholdt had anticipated this sort of thing would've happened, so he winced before he stilled himself), standing up again while grunting.

"You've got to be more careful, Reiner.", Bertholdt reminded him jokingly, trying to hold his laughter. It worked, but not quite. He was still snickering when the two began to continue their walk, "Laugh all you want to, Bertl. You'll be the one falling with your ass on the cold street.", Reiner replied with a small smirk. "Is that a promise?", Bertholdt shot Reiner a dirty look. Reiner didn't answer him, but he laughed it off, along with Bertholdt's laughter.

They almost got to the base, so they tried to reduce their chit - chat. Too much, and the others could overhear them. Their plan was to have Bertholdt sneaking into the dining hall, before the other could've questioned him, "You're back, after delivering the messages? Just now?", and press further. Answering with something like, "Yes, because i don't like the feeling of rain on my skin.", wouldn't work, the two had figured out in their own head. Reiner led Bertholdt to one small alley, just one block from the dining hall. "Use the umbrella.", Reiner said, slipping out fron his jacket and used it to cover his head. "Then dump it somewhere near the kitchen, no one will suspect it's yours, or mine either.", he continued with a smirk, before turning.

"Reiner, wait!". Reiner was just about to run, but when he felt a hand clutching his shirt, he didn't. He turned to look at Bertholdt.

Before he could open his mouth and ask, Bertholdt pressed a closed - mouthed kiss against his lips. It was soft and sweet, and he could feel Bertholdt's lips curved into a smile. The two were still in the small alley, sheltered by the umbrella that was frankly, quite small for the two; Bertholdt's back got rained a bit and so did Reiner's.

When Bertholdt pulled back from the kiss, he murmured, "Thanks, Reiner.". Reiner only nodded, a small smile started to form on his lips, before he turned away and ran towards the other end of the alley, sometimes shooting a few glances back at Bertholdt. Bertholdt stayed where he was, and smiled, before leaving for the dining hall silently after Reiner was gone from his sight.


End file.
